Something to Know
by LadyLovesalot
Summary: My team is in shambles, Naruto is on a personal vendett to become strong enough to bring Sasuke back, I vowed never to tell sakura that there is something wrong with my spirit animal, and I dont trust Sia. Who else can I turn to...
1. chapter 1

Rain fell as I as I made my way to his home. I had no idea why or how I came to this decision…all I could really tell you was I…I was lost. I needed a place that I could feel welcome, to feel comfortable, but the only place I could feel that was with him. Kiba…the only man that I could really call a friend besides the others of our graduation year. You see, I was shoved basically into team seven. I was the odd number of the group. Every team was supposed to have only a three man cell, but we (Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura) were four. Master Iruka had to go to the Hokage to get the whole thing approved. I had no say, but it was approved. Now, several years later, things had gotten crazy. Naruto is on a vendetta to get strong enough to fight Sasuke and bring him back home, Sakura is being a crybaby, and Sai is just being Sai. Am I supposed to be the group rock when Kakashi isn't around? But if I need to take a break, who am I supposed to unleash on. Things were getting hard for me to control now. My spirit wolf, Akari was getting restless and tainted somehow with rapid mood swings and unbelievable chakra levels. I tried to ask her what the matter was, but she refuses to even speak a word to me and comes and goes as she pleases. I turned the corner and his house came into view. Why was I here, I wondered. I knew that his mother would answer the door at this time of night, but what would I tell her, 'I need to talk to your son just for a second', or 'Is your son home, does he have a moment to talk'? Would she even believe me if I said any of those? Would he even come out? Our last training session ended with my chakra level skyrocketing in mid punch, sending him flying. But I was already at their doorstep about to knock on the door. I stopped, knuckles inches away from the door. What are you doing, I practically yelled at myself, am I really that desperate. I cursed under my breath. I'm stronger than this. I was always able to depend on myself when it came to my emotions. What the hell...The door swung open to my surprise nearly sending me on my way down the street, but I stopped dead when I saw that it was Kiba panting in front of me with Aka close behind. Aka's huge head peered from around Kiba's revealed sculpted hip. Quickly, I turned my attention to Aka who barked happily leaping up to my shoulders, knocking me to the ground, licking my face. I grinned. Something like this I could never be mad at, as I gladly ruffled his ears. I glanced up to see Kiba smiling down at us. "How'd you know that I was here," I asked through Aka's kisses, "it's raining?" He chuckled as he pulled Aka off of me and held out a hand. "My senses got better over the years so rain doesn't really affect me now." I gave a slow nod and took his hand as he helped me up. He held it for a while before he spoke again. "Did you want to come in?" I wanted to say no, but Aka started to push me in regardless. I laughed a bit. "I guess, I have no choice." Letting go of my hand he ushered me inside and closed the door behind us. The house was warm so much so that I didn't have the desire to leave like I started to. I looked around the living room and was immediately saw Kuromaru sitting at the table looking at me with his one sharp eye, but it was kind. The wolf-like dog nodded in my direction and laid back down. I was amazed at how intelligent he was, but could never find the courage to actually pet him...until now. I was gonna do it. I was gonna pet The Kuro. I took my time to close enough to get his attention again. He looked up at me while I knelt down next to him reaching out to touch his head. He bowed moving closer to me. I was so happy that I almost forgot what I was planning to do until my hand touched his soft shaggy fur. He hummed deep in his throat as I rippled my finger through touching his scalp gently. I was so happy for a very dumb reason, but it was worth it and I was more than satisfied with it. I grinned widely, "Happy I take it," Kiba scoffed behind me. I pouted feeling the heat raise to my cheeks in embarrassment and hissed, "screw you, Kiba." He gave a throaty chuckle shoving his hands in his pockets, but thankfully still hadn't put a shirt on yet. I snatched my gaze away, embarrassed that I was even thinking that way. I was never one to gawk and swoon over a guy who had taken good care of his body, but tonight I can definitely say that this is very different for me. Having such the strong desire to…! Whoa now, girl, calm yourself! "Mia?" I slipped out of my thoughts realizing that I had been staring for quite some time. Heat rushed to my face, but I still kept my voice steady. "Yea?"

"What, brung you here anyway," he asked rubbing the tip of his nose with his free hand. That meant things were awkward. Aw crap it was awkward now! I don't even have a good reason to give him for showing up at his doorstep! Think of something! Anything that would make any shred of sense! "I came because...well I needed someone to talk to," the words fading in volume when I admitted it. I hated feeling vulnerable. At this point I rose to my feet with a downcast ga ze to the floor. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves and looked him in the eye. "But I'm okay now, I think that I'll just head h-" "Why are you lying to me," he said suddenly serious. I swallowed audibly-well at least to me it was audible, but I kept my composure as best I could raising a brow at him. "But I'm no-" "You are." He cut me off again, this time stepping forward until we were nearly face to face. Kiba wasn't the tallest guy, but aside from Naruto and Lee, he was the most built. The faint smell of aftershave gracing its way through my nose. I nearly melted right then and there, but I had to focus on the fact that he had just called me a liar. I crossed my arms over my chest puffing it out a bit to prove that I wasn't backing down. "No. I'm not. So I'll take my leave." The statement I had made was clear, but not true in the slightest. We both obviously knew that, we had been friends long enough to know that I was hiding something. My pride was going to be the death of me, I thought as I made my way to the door, reeking of regret...if that even had a smell. I opened the door just enough to hear the sound of the pouring rain when a hand barely grazed passed my face and slammed it shut again without a flinch. With a straightlaced expression I blinked a few times before I turned, his face inches from my own. "Its Naruto and Sasuke isn't it?" 'Yes and no', I kept quiet. "Ever since the big fight that they had you and Sakura have been out of it." 'Have I really been that bad?' "I know it must be hard to lose a teammate-a friend- like that. I can't imagine what that's like. But I can sense on you something else though. Something you're not talking about, and it's eating at you." I cringed at his words and could no longer hold his gaze. He moved closer with sincerity. "Now do you want to talk about it?" 'No, no i really don't…' I thought still avoiding him. he was getting a bit too close now,but I kept my mouth shut avoiding his eyes. Looking anywhere else but at him. I wanted to leave, but I wanted to stay. This is bad, I need to leave. I tried to, I really did try to leave, but my legs wouldn't let me. More so my hormones. I was aching, throbbing. Before I could even process what was happening my hands were on his bare chest, a longing burn in my throat. He was right here, I thought with a hunger that I had no idea I had. My hands started to travel lower and lower until he grabbed my wrists hastily, breaking me out of my lusty gaze. With a flush face and embarrassment coursing through my body, there was nowhere for me to hide. "Mia…'' "I'm sorry," I tell him with a heavy heart. This was not how I wanted tonight to go. I turned on my heals and opened the door once more. The rain had gone down to just drizzle now as the moist air hit my face. There's no way I could ever face him again, I thought, not even as a colleague let alone a friend. Another hand touched mine on the doorknob. "Don't go… " "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

He offered me a blanket and some tea to drink for the time being while I waited in his room for him to come back. Jasmine… my favorite no less. How would he have known that, I wondered. Then I will be there again, I was more than just a bit uneasy. I nearly kissed the man and yet here I was sitting on his bed. Heat rose in places they really shouldn't have right now. I tried to shake the feeling by focusing on my tea instead, but it lingered like a cough after a cold. I shifted the blanket over my shoulders out of habit to keep my back covered. I always hated the feeling of being exposed. Gazing out the window, the moon peered out through the clouds full and bright with a few stars here and there peeking through. A candle flickered off the walls making the effects of the tea seem stronger. The smell of him was everywhere. What is he doing, I wondered. It was so quiet that I could hear the drizzle outside against the door. Maybe he needed to get his mind together too…. After all, I did come onto him. Maybe I should do the same.

I took a breath and let it out slowly taking another sip and putting it down on the floor beside me. I crossed my legs and began to meditate the way Naruto had taught me after his training at Mt. Myoboku. Putting laxed fist together in my lap, sluggishly, I was able to feel the world around me. The creaking of the floor boards with every breath I took; the heated air rising past my ears and the cold flowing just below my arms, and dancing fire from the candle. I knew that it wasn't as vast as Naruto, but it was enough to put me at ease, knowing that the chaos I was feeling was not as bad as I made it out to be. Everything almost felt so clear, but there was still the gaping blackness that I always felt every time I would try to find tranquility. There it was I could see it, brooding in self-satisfaction. It would push and tug painfully at my heart the closer that I would try to get to it. I was very aware of the clod clammy sweat that ran down my back under the now overly warm blanket. But I wouldn't dare loose the connection that I was having now to remove it, so instead I mentally moved closer to the void.

My heart now hammering in my chest hands clenched tightly together a figure shifts in the black, I'm not sure what it is, but as much as I want to just go back and never get this close again t trudge forward more. My legs feel weak and rubbery, my throat is dry with fear. Why am I afraid? What is it about the darkness scares me? Fear of the unknown? No, our team faced countless unknown and I was never this frightened. Was it that I was doing it alone? But again, it was a no. I lived and face dangers alone far before I even made it to Konaha as a small child…. What was it then? A small voice, no, I can't call that a voice. It was more of a feeling than anything else. It rushed through my consciousness like a cold breeze and gave me my answer as clear as day as I stared at that menacing abyss. I was afraid at that moment that if I thought my answer clearly then all would be revealed right then and there. Was I ready for it, I wondered. The answer was there griped deathly tight in the grasp of my mind in a desperate attempt to hold on to something. Say it, the cold breeze rushed again with urgency. It was colder this time giving me a physical chill. No! My mind is screaming. Then the chill settles before the black and I turn away, back to my false serenity. I stayed there for what seems quite some time, ignoring the occasional cold.

I felt that I was nearly at peace until I hear the sound of…creaking stairs! I nearly have a panic attack realizing the gravity of the situation I just put myself in! What the hell was I thinking! There was no way that after what just happened everything would be just fine! For a split second I really considered jumping out the window, but on the other hand I didn't want to be rude. Damn you etiquettes! So, I sat…and waited. It felt like an eternity before the door opened and by that time I realized that I had been holding my breath since I stopped my meditation! That would explain the burn in my lungs right. I picked up my tea cup trying my best to be casual, even though I was legitimately killing myself, and breathed casually into the cup refusing to look in his general direction. This wall sure is interesting, I reasoned regaining my breathing pattern and subsiding the light-headedness that I was starting to rapidly feel. Okay, everything should be fine, everything is fine.

"Mai...," he said quietly next to me. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I wasn't even paying attention, but I kept still. "Hmm…". Apologize! Apologize right now! "Kib-" "Why don't you like to admit when you're hurting?" My jaw clenched. Even though he interrupted me multiple times this evening, he somehow can get to me with just a few words. Locking my gaze on the ripples in my tea, my heart ached. I wanted to talk I really did, but something stronger than just petty pride kept my mouth shut coming up with a snide remark instead. "You were never known to be much of a talker either." "But this isn't about me." I felt the tension of anger rise as quickly as it fell. He was never as calm as he would like to play that he was, especially when we were younger. He had gotten better at his temper, but I always knew the triggers and used them to my advantage when we would train together. "Kiba-" "No! Stop avoiding me!" The feeling of my chin being jutted upward by a firm hand snatching me away from my trance almost caused me to act, but I remembered who it was that was touching me and calmed just enough to whisk my chin away, but now we held one another's gaze. The fire of determination mixed with a sadness I couldn't place caused me to sigh looking back at my tea in defeat. He was right. I needed to stop this. All he wants to do is help, and I'm pushing him away like I didn't just show up in the rain like a sad puppy…. I made sure that our eyes met again, and this time he was going to get answers. "I know you're right, and I'm sorry, but…I'm just…not used to, to having someone want to know? I, I always take in everyone else's problems to…somehow ignore my own…. Maybe because its easier? I'm not really sure…, but this, I know I need this. I just…can't…" "But…I want you to tell me." He moved closer in front of me on his knees clasping both hands on mine around my tea cup. "Every time that I see you, I dunno, you always look so…occupied and sad, but, well, then I had no clue on how to talk to you about it. And then, after a while…you, you got cold and glassy eyed. To be honest, this is the most emotion I've seen from you in a long time. Eyes all shinnin' with a real happy smile." I had no idea when my eyes started to sting or when my heart suddenly made its way in my throat, but when I did, I could no longer look him in the eyes. I refused. "You must have really cared for both of them for that to take a hold of you like that." But with that, I heard something in his voice that drew my eyes again. He wasn't looking at me anymore, but he looked sheepish and sad with a blush barely visible on his cheeks. He, he thinks I- "Not necessarily," I blurt out feeling the strong need to steer him back in the right direction. Any other time it would be fun to exploit this kind of misunderstanding, especially with him, but right now…. Then I realized. I realized it so late, but it was there. This was a confession….


End file.
